I'll Give You A Second Chance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just an idea I got after watching "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo." Rated T for a mention of abuse, other than that, a good story on not judging people before you really know them.


**Got this idea after watching "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo" and thought perhaps Maldor could change. I thought he looked pretty awesome even if he was a ghost. He was the only one I thought wasn't freaky. Anyway, Maldor and Scooby-Doo belong to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Brothers. I only own the Jocklins and Rachel. Enjoy!**

**I'll Give You a Second Chance**

Maldor sighed as he walked into the Jocklins' massive library, looking for a way to forget his troubles and be alone. He had changed since upon coming here and having witnessed someone abusing a child. In a rage, he had frightened the man off and had taken the child to the "Open Arms" shelter, where the child, a little girl, had claimed that Maldor saved her. After the doctors there had treated the child, Maldor had been offered to stay at the mansion. He at first refused, but when the little girl he had saved asked him and looked at him with big eyes, his resolve melted and so agreed. He didn't use his powers unless it was to frighten criminals, which didn't happen often because he rarely went out.

Now, as he was wondering what book he should read, he heard the doors open and someone came in with four books in their arms. Maldor recognized the Jocklins' niece, Rachel in an instant. He hadn't met her yet, but he had seen her moving about. She now set the books down and put them in their proper places. She was soon back on her feet after putting the books away. Maldor decided to ask her which books were good to read.

"Pardon me, which book is a good read?" he asked politely.

"Oh, they're all good reads," she answered without turning around as she was entrenched in searching for another story. Suddenly, she froze. "I know that voice," she said and slowly turned around and came face to face with the ghost behind her.

A startled yelp escaped her. "Maldor!" she shrieked and immediately took off for the door.

Maldor saw her run. "Wait, please!" he called after her. "Don't run!"

Rachel continued to run, trying to get away. She knew the house like the back of her hand and she was in her room in only a few seconds. If she had looked behind her, she would have seen Maldor just a few steps behind her. He teleported himself into her room as she leaned against the door panting. "What on Earth is Maldor doing here?" she asked aloud. "He's one of the thirteen evil ghosts of Scooby-Doo."

"Was one of them," he said to her, having already used his telekinesis to lock her door so that she wouldn't escape. Rachel jumped and tried the door, but it was locked and she couldn't get out.

"Let me out, you creep!" she said, facing Maldor angrily.

"Not before you listen to me," he said calmly, trying to calm her down.

"No way! You're not locking me in a deep sleep for centuries!" she said defiantly, not looking at him.

Maldor sighed and placed a hand on his face, shaking his head. She had to be stubborn. He stood there thinking before an idea came to him. He teleported behind her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. She yelped and tried to break free, but he grabbed her wrists and lifted her with ease. She struggled, but couldn't get out of his strong grip. She stumbled backwards taking him with her, but he swiftly pinned her to the bed. She struggled again.

"Stop struggling," he said.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed, still trying to get away.

Sighing, Maldor waited for her to wear herself out. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long which was good since he was still working on being patient.

Rachel couldn't fight her way out and so lay still, panting as she looked up at the yellow-eyed ghost, fear and anger still present in her features. Maldor raised one hand up to her face and she flinched, but he only brushed her wild blonde hair out of her face, stroking her cheek soothingly, hoping to calm her down. It seemed to work as her breathing became more normal, but he could feel the tension in her muscles.

"Relax," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

He felt her try to get free again, but he only tightened his grip on her. She finally stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Will you listen to me now?" he asked gently, stroking her head soothingly. Rachel finally calmed down, convinced that if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done it long before now.

"What do you want?" she asked, fear in her voice still.

"Just for you to not be afraid," he answered, loosening his grip a little and was pleased when she didn't struggle again.

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "You did save that girl, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "How can some humans be so cruel to a child?"

Rachel was quiet. "I really don't know," she admitted. "Sorry about running, but I guess I judged too soon."

"Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "It happens a lot."

Rachel lightly tugged her wrists free and Maldor released her, helping her stand up. She smiled at him. "What do you want most of all, Maldor?" she asked, truly curious.

"A second chance," he said. "But it can't be done."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can," she said softly. "And my uncles gave you a second chance. And so did that little girl you saved. She talks about you nonstop."

Maldor looked up at her. "You're right," he said. "And…thank you."

Rachel was surprised when Maldor hugged her and she returned the hug. They became best friends for life.


End file.
